My hunniee
by Deer Aur
Summary: Sehun x myungsoo


Anyeong anak baru masih newbie cuman pengen nyoba nulis aja habis gatel nih tangan liat sehun. Tolong kasih saran dan komentar ya..

Tapi jangan menghina...

DLDR, sarang typo

Demon(Lxhun)

Sehun melangkah kan kakinya dengan mengendap endap layaknya pencuri menuju ke bagian utara kastil yang ditempatinya.Namja cantik dengan pakaian putih yang melapisi tubuhnya tersenyum kecil saat mata sipitnya mendapati sorot kelam setajam elang menatapnya dari salah satu jendela kastil dibagian utara kastilnya.Kastil moonlight adalah kastil salah satu dari anggota kerajaan korea yang tersisa para darah biru dikerajaan ini memang dilindungi dari keberadaan dunia dan secara tidak langsung diasingkan karena tugas yang mereka emban di pundak mereka.

Devil hunter atau yang biasa di sebut pemburu iblis adalah tugas mereka yang seaungguhnya.Sebenarnya tugas mereka telah selesai karena sang iblis itu sendiri telah berhasil ditangkap dan dikurung dalam salah satu menara tertinggi dan terkokoh kastil itu namun sayangnya sang iblis tidak dapat dimusnahkan atau dihancurkan kecuali oleh kehendaknya sendiri ataupun kehendak yang kuasa.Iblis itu telah membuat perjanjian apabila ia hanya akan mati bila phantommatenya mati dan ia akan bereingkarnasi bersamanya kepada yang kuasa.Dan yang kuasa sendiri menyetujui dengan tanda sebuah lambang angka delapan berbentuk pita yang terkurung hexagon berada di pundak kiri sang iblis.Dan hal itulah yang mengurung para darah biru itu di kastil besar ini.

Abad berganti abad tahun berganti tahun dan sang devilhunter penjaga pun terus berganti ganti secara turun temurun untuk mengawasi kastil tersebut hingga suatu saat tangisan bayi laki laki bermata biru berkulit seputih salju membuat mereka terhenyak dan melangkah cepat ke gerbang dimana seorang bayi laki laki menangis keras dikeranjang berwarna emas dan berselimut sutra berwarna hitam kelam.

Bayi lelaki berkulit seputih salju yang diperkirakan berusia 1 tahun itu ditemukan oleh tuan jung yang kemudian diserahkan kepada tuan oh yang merupakan penerus devil hunter generasi ke sembilan.Tuan oh mengangkat bayi namja itu kedalam rengkuhanya dan menamai bayi berkalung abjat sehun itu dengan marganya.Oh menjadi Oh-sehun dan mencium dahi putih tertutup rambut coklat gelap mphttt

yang.

Yang mereka tidak sadari sepasang bola mata berwarna hitam kelam bersorot tajam selalu mengamati bayi sehun itu kemanapun dan dimanapun bahkan menemani setiap saat sebagai bayangan kelam yang tersembunyi sang iblis sudah lepas dari kekkai nya.

Hingga suatu hari nyonya oh memekik histeris saat awan hitam mengerubungi tubuh sehun kecil saat bahu namja mungil itu berdarah akibat sebuah serangan pedang dari pengwalnya yang nampaknya membenci keluarga oh dan berniat membalas dendam.

Kejadian ini membuat tuan oh kaget sekaligus bingung dan khawatir terlebih saat beliau ingin memenjara pengawal tersebut pengawal tersebut hilang tanpa jejak dan bekas.Tuan oh kembali dibuat kaget saat pengawal tersebut ditemukan dalam keadaan terbakar gosong dengan luka sayatan diseluruh tubuhnya dan darah yang mengalir menghias seluruh tubuhmya dalam kondisi tergeletak tak berdaya namum masih hidup meskipun sekarat mata merah-karena darah-nya penuh dengan sorot takut dan pengawal tersebut segera menjemput ajal setelah mengucap maaf .

Namun mereka memilih tak ambil pusing dan melupakan kejadian itu hingga sehun beranjak dewasa namja muda namun cantik itu mengikuti home schooling dengan guru bimbingan seperti siswa pada umumnya hingga ia lulus senior high school.Yang kembali -lagi- tanpa mereka sadari bertemu dengan iblis yang terkurung dikastil utara kastil moonlight tersebut.Hingga menjadi akrab seperti saat ini...

Sehun tersenyum kecil di pangkuan sang iblis yang kini memeluk pingangnya dan memangkunya diatap kastil berhias tumbuhan merambat yang ada disekeliling tembok kastil tertinggi dan terbesar tersebut.

"Hyung bogoshipoo"lirih sehun sambil menaruh kepalanya diceruk leher putih sang iblis,sang iblis tersenyum lembut sebelum mengecup dada sehun yang tertutupi hanbok sutra berwarna putih yang didesain seperti gaun yang dikenakan namja cantik itu,senyumnya menghilang dengan segera dan sinar hangat di mata tajam setajam elangnya berubah menampilkan sorot buas saat ia mendengar ucapan lirih sehun.

"Hyung,myungie hyung aku akan berkuliah diluar kastil. Hyung hanya perlu menunggu untuk 2 tahun karena aku hanya perlu mengambil kelas magister saja hyung"lirih namja cantik berusia 17 tahun itu takut ,berteman dekat dengan sang iblis yang ia pangil myungie selama 10 tahun membuatnya paham sedikit sifat sang namja tampan bersurai hitam bermata tajam yang sama kelamnya dengan sang surai yang dimilikinya.Sang iblis mengeram rendah didada bidang sehun sebelum ia berucap.

"Boleh hunie asal kau harus mau ku mateing dulu" ucap namja tampan serupa pahatan es itu tenang sambil mulai mengigit ringan kain putih itu tersebut.

"Menandai ,apa maksudmu hyung ??"tanyanya sambil menunduk menatap mata tajam sang iblis yang kini menatap dirinya intens.Sehun mendesah lirih saat rambut halus itu menyentuh halus permukaan dadanya yang tak tertutup'i sutra.

"Akan kutunjukan hunhhhh..." ucap sang iblis dengan nada penuh dominasi saat berbisik lirih ditelinga berhias anting kecil berwarna merah yang dikenakan sehun,tak menghiraukan saat tubuhnya terasa sedikit terbakar saat anting kecil tersebut perlahan lahan berubah warna menjadi pink.

"Hyung,myungsoo hyung gwachena??"tanya sehun saat mata sipitnya menangkap ekspresi pedih di wajah sang iblis yang ternyata bernama myungsoo sesaat setelah namja itu berhasil memindahkan tubuh mereka kembali kekamar megah nan mewah myungsoo.

Myungsoo meringis kecil, sial ia lupa bahwa anting yang dipakai sehun adalah sebuah jimat dengan harfiah yang kuasa didalamnya yang akan menimbulkan sengatan perih apabila ia menyentuh tubuh atau benda atau apapun yang menempel langsung dengan benda itu.Meski tidak sampai membunuhnya namun tetap saja terasa pedih apabila perlahan berliannya berubah warna menjadi putih seperti saat ini.

"Lepaskan antingmu hunnie kau lupa itu menyakitiku"myungsoo menatap sehun sedih iblis berusia 50 abad itu terlihat begitu sedih dan kecewa karena masih belum bisa menyentuh sehun dengan leluasa,sehun tertegun sejenak sebelum meraba telinganya dan mengernyit bingung sebelum mendongak kearah myungsoo dan mengerjab polos.

"Tapi hyungie aku tidak bisa melepasnya bila kau terus menindih badanku seperti ini" ucapnya polos.Meski lulus senior high school sang appa memang mencegah seluruh pengetahuan tentang kedewasaan merasuki sehun karena nyonya oh yang ingin sehun terus menjadi bayi kecil-besar-mereka oleh karena itu sehun masih benar benar polos dan suci,namja cantik itu tak paham sedikitpun dengan kenikmatan duniawi.

Myungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tidak rela dari atas tubuh sehun dan membiarkan namja cantik itu menaruh antingnya dimeja dekat dengan ranjang.

BRUKK!!

Tubuh sehun terlontar dengan kuat kearah ranjang berbedcover rintikan hujan berwarna hitam itu dengan tubuh besar myungsoo diatasnya,sebuah seringai gelap tercipta dibibir sewarna darah milik myungsoo.Namja tampan bermata elang itu mengunci tatapan sehun hingga tatapan sehun terfokus sepenuhnya kepadanya, kearah mata kelamnya ,hanya dirinya.

Sambil mengunci mata sehun perlahan lahan sang iblis mulai mendekatkan wajahnya mentarget belahan sewarna pucuk mawar merekah milik sehun sambil tanganya perlahan melucuti hanbok gaun putih yang sehun kenakan.

"Mghhh ehh hyung- mphttt" pekikan terkejut sehun tertelan kembali ke dalam bibirnya saat myungsoo merengkus bibir tipisnya kedalam sebuah ciuman.Begitu rakus dan kasar namja tampan diatas tubuhnya seolah hendak memakan belahan bibirnya.

Myungsoo memejamkan mutiara kelamnya saat akhirnya ia dapat merasakan dan menyentuh belahan sewarna pucuk mawar sehun tanpa merasa sakit. Ia meringkus belahan tipis itu dengan kuat dan cepat.Bibir sehun terasa kenyal ,lembut,basah dan terutama manis ia jadi ingin untuk...

"Akhhh!! Hyunghh ap-mphhhh" sehun mendorong dada myungsoo saat namja cantik itu merasakan sengatan perih dibibirnya yang kini terasa asin,ia mulai memberontak namun sayang rontaanya tak berarti apapun untuk myungsoo.Sang iblis yang telah berhasil menelanjangi dan mengambil first kiss sehun itu bangkit dari atas tubuh sehun namun masih mengungkung tubuh s-line berlekuk itu.

"Hrrr hunieehhh?, mine minee. Kau akan menjadi milikku" bisik myungsoo lirih,

Tbc


End file.
